playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Jak and Daxter (Battle Stadium)
This article refers to the characters' appearance in PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Stadium. ' 'Jak and Daxter '''are the main protagonists of the ''Jak and Daxter series, and appear as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Stadium. They are notable protagonists of 'Act II ''in All-Star Adventure mode, travelling with their former rivals, Ratchet and Clank, as well as Kat & Dusty and Sir Daniel Fortesque. They can always be found in Haven City when not in the player's party, and will often be fought in the Mar Coliseum stage, although they may also be fought in Sandover Village. Gameplay Similar to their original franchise, Jak and Daxter attack with a series of rather simple attack patterns consisting of forward Punches, spin kicks, and other attacks. Jak's special attacks consist of variations of his Morph Gun. Unlike most characters, Jak's strong attacks are determined by the Mod in the special move he used last. For example, if he used his Mass Inverter, then his strong attack would become the Peace Maker. Only Jak's combos consist of melee attacks, as the rest of moveset revolves around his Morph Gun. As such, his attacks may not be the best for stringing up combos, but may still be devastating to his opponents. Move List Normal Moves *'Basic Combo, Scatter Gun Finish' - - Jak performs a forward punch followed by a spin kick, then draws his Morph Gun and fires from the Scatter Gun. *'Uppercut Punch' - - Jak performs a forward punch, then quickly crouches as he performs an uppercut. This attack may be continued in the air, wherein Jak will perform his traditional Spin Kick. *'Basic Combo, Uppercut Finish' - - Jak performs a forward punch followed by a spin kick, then quickly crouches as he performs an uppercut. Once again, this attack may be followed up by an aerial Spin Kick. *'Scatter Gun' - (Red Mod special used last) - Jak fires the Scatter Gun, which releases a large wave at opponents. This attack may be used indefinitely, although Jak will pause between each round to reload, leaving himself open in large areas. Similar to the Jak and Daxter ''series, Jak will occasionally change the way he holds the gun when it is fired. *'Peace Maker''' - (Mass Inverter used last) - Jak fires the Peace Maker, which hits opponents with an eletrical orb round. If fired immediately, it will only stun opponents temporarily. If charged before firing, it will inflict damage to the opponent as during the time that they remain stunned. *'Vulcan Fury' - (Blue Mod special used last) - Jak fires from a gatling gun-like mod from his Morph Gun. This attack appears to be usable indefinitely, although a small "ammo" HUD will appear, and the attack will end once it runs out. This HUD will refill immediately, but will always run out to avoid spamming this attack. *'Blaster' - (Yellow Mod special used last) - Jak fires rounds from his blaster. He may fire up to three continuous rounds. *'Morph Gun Launch' - + , - Jak hits the opponent with his Morph Gun, then follows up with an uppercut. *'Beam Reflexor' - + , - Jak hits the opponent with his Morph Gun, then follows up with an uppercut. He will then draw his Morph Gun and fire the Beam Reflexor. This attack is deadly in closed spaces as the beams reflect off of any surface they touch. *'Aerial Spin Kick '- (While in the air) - Jak performs his Spin Kick while in the air. He will continue to perform the attack until he lands on the ground. *'Super Dive Attack '- (While in the air) - Jak performs a diving punch attack, knocking himself back into the air from the impact. This attack may be used up to three times simultaneously or as a follow-up to Aerial Spin Kick. *'Crouch Jump' - Hold for a few seconds - Unlike most characters, Jak can actually charge his jumps, although the height he can jump doesn't increase with the length of time that he charges. If players hold for a few seconds, Jak will crouch and perform a much higher jump. Special Moves *'Needle Laser' - - Jak attacks with the Needle Laser, which functions similarly to the Vulcan Fury, firing indefinitely. However, this attack uses Jak's energy gauge instead of an ammo HUD. Unlike the Vulcan Fury, the "needle" rounds of this weapon will home in on opponents. *'Arc Wielder '- (While in the air) - Using this special while in the air changes the Needle Laser to the Arc Wielder, a large stream of electrical current fired from the Blue Mod. *'Gyro Burster' - + - Jak fires the Gyro Burster which summons a drone that floats around, shooting various rounds at opponents before shutting down and breaking. Jak may also manually shut it down by pressing + again. *'Plasmite RPG' - + Jak fires the Plasmite RPG, which may attach to walls in stages. If an opponent touches it or if it hits an opponent, it will explode on impact. *'Wave Concussor' - + - Jak will use the Wave Concussor, which fires a ground based shockwave to knock opponents into the air. This attack may be charged for a larger radius. *'Mass Inverter' - + - Jak will fire the Mass Inverter, making opponents and certain objects float in mid-air temporarily. This gives him the opportunity to follow up with another attack. *'Eco Charge' - + - An Eco Vent will appear under Jak as he attempts to charge his energy, immediately, although temporarily, transforming him into Light Jak. As Light Jak, Jak's overall moveset is unchanged, although he will gain a few new attacks. *'Light Blast' - or (as Light Jak) - Jak fires a blast of light eco at the opponent, dealing a bit of damage. This attack may also break an opponent's guard. *'Flash Freeze '- + (as Light Jak) - Jak will clap his hands together, slowing the movesets of his opponents as he continues to walk around at normal speed. Unlike in Jak 3, however, this does not affect the entire stage, although it does cover a fairly large radius wherever Jak walks, immediately slowing the movement of any opponent that gets near him. This attack is only temporary as it will expire after a few seconds or immediately if Jak's energy gauge is low. *'Light Shield' - + (as Light Jak)- Jak will protect himself with a force shield as long as his energy gauge contains energy. Projectiles may be reflected back to opponents, and any opponent that touches the Shield will suffer knockback damage as they are knocked away. *'Light Regeneration' - + (as Light Jak) - Jak will be able to slowly restore his stamina. However, unlike in the Jak and Daxter series, this leaves Jak open for attacks, so it is recommended that he remain hidden when using this move. *'Light Flight' - (as Light Jak) - Once Jak jumps, he will be able to glide with the wings of his Light Eco form. Victory Burst Moves *'Dark Jak Awakened' (Victory Burst Only) - Press (R3) - Once Victory Burst has been activated, pressing will cause Jak to transform into Dark Jak, changing his attacks. *'Claw Combo' (Dark Jak Only)- - Dark Jak attacks with a claw combo, ending with a powerful downward punch. *'Claw Combo 2' (Dark Jak Only) - - Dark Jak attacks with a claw combo, ending with a spinning claw attack. *'Dark Strike' (Dark Jak Only) - - Dark Jak charges Dark eco in his hands and fires it like a Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z. This attack launches two Dark eco orbs connected by lightning and may hit multiple opponents at once, sending them flying back from the damage. This attack may be charged. *'Dark Blast' (Dark Jak Only) - + - Jak jumps into the air and performs a spinning movement as he releases a large amount of Dark eco lightning, dealing a considerable amount of damage. As in the Jak and Daxter series, Dark Jak will revert to his normal form after performing this move. Although, he may transform back if Victory Burst is still active. *'Dark Bomb' (Dark Jak Only)- - After transforming into Dark Jak, Jak can perform his ultimate attack, Dark Bomb. Jak jumps into the air and performs a powerful diving punch, sending a shockwave over a large radius, dealing massive damage as it sends opponents into the air. Dark Jak will revert to his normal form after performing this move, but may trigger his Dark Jak form again if Victory Burst is still active. Animations and Quotes Animations *'Introduction (Standard): '''Jak loads his blaster as Daxter jumps on his shoulder and the two point at the enemy. Jak gives a confident smirk as Daxter says "You're goin' down!", among other quotes. *'Introduction (Special Dialogue):' Jak loads his blaster as Daxter jumps on his shoulder and the two strike a pose. The two will say a line of dialogue to their allies or opponent to whom they have special dialogue with. *'Taunt:' Jak holds his Morph Gun over his shoulder and extents his fist as he says, "Let's do this!" while Daxter makes punching motions atop Jak's other shoulder, saying "That's right, we bad!" *'Idle Animation:' Jak stands in the same stance as he does in ''Battle Royale, although he stands up straighter. He and Daxter will occasionally break-dance if left idle for a few seconds. *'Victory Screen:' Jak holds his blaster on his shoulders as Daxter jumps up onto the tip of the blaster, hanging off of the side. Quotes *Standard Intro: **"Let's do this, Dax!" (Jak) "The boys are back!" (Daxter) **"Don't forget what I taught you, Jak!" (Daxter) "Ready when you are." (Jak) **"Come on, guys. Let's show them what we're worth." (Daxter) "Let's see what you can do." (Jak) *Standard Victory: **"Do you need medical attention?" (Daxter) "That was too easy" (Jak) **"I know a certain girl with a certain pair of pants waiting for me back home." (Daxter) "Yeah, it'll be nice to see Keira, too." (Jak) **"Word to the wise: don't piss us off." (Daxter) "He's right. Don't push me." (Jak) *Special Dialogue: **'Ratchet & Clank (Opponent): '"Alright, tin can. It's time I we showed you who the true sidekicks are! And yep, that would be you." (Daxter) "So, Ratchet. When we win, do we get to take the Aphelion for a spin?" (Jak) **'Ratchet Clank (Ally):' "WEASEL CREATURE!? Why I oughta--!" (Daxter) "Come on, Dax. Can't you two get along, just this once?" (Jak) **'Sly Cooper (Opponent):' "You aren't going to get a chance to plan ahead, Sly. Get ready!" (Jak) "Hey, where'd you get those clothes? Are they custom-made?" (Daxter) **'Sly Cooper (Ally):' "TBA" Costumes Jak is one of the characters that possesses more than three costumes, with a total of four, not including his variations. Wastelander Jak Jak's appearance from the end of Jak 3. He wears the full set of Mar's Armor in his default color. *'No Armor:' One of Jak's alternate versions of this costume is his default appearance from Jak 3, which is vitrually the same although he does not wear Mar's Armor. *'New World Jak:' Jak's other alternative version of this outfit is his appearance from Jak II, seen in the introduction to Jak 3. The outfit has noticeable differences, including the style of gloves Jak wears and his hairstyle. Combat Racer Jak's appearance from Jak X: Combat Racing'. His hair is shorter in this costume. *'Lost Frontier: Jak's variation for this costume is his appearance from The Lost Frontier. His goatee is shaven, and he wears a noticeably different outfit. Hero on the Move Jak's appearance from PlayStation Move Heroes. Although it is similar to his default costume, there are a few differences. *'Freedom League:' Jak's alternate version of this costume is his alternate costume from PlayStation Move Heroes, an armor inspired by the Freedom League soldiers of Haven City, the former Krimzon Guard. Old World Jak Jak wearing his original costume from The Precursor Legacy. His hair is longer and spikey, and his goatee is shaven, although he retains his mature facial features. *'Daxter Tribute:' Jak's alternate version of this outfit has a red color to it, inspired by the outfit Daxter wore when he was still human. In addition, if the Daxter's Pants item is equipped, Daxter's pants will be the same color as Jak's. Category:Returning Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Jak and Daxter Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters